User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Injustice Patch v1.05 Notes Released Early!!!
The Patch Notes for next weeks Update has been revealed on the Injustice Website early!! Check out what is new: 'General Gameplay Fixes:' *Additional frame data corrections. *Slightly reduced opponent tracking on Metropolis’ Hover Drones when thrown by a power character. *Normalized the splash hitbox Metropolis’ Hover Drones when thrown by a power character. *Normalized the splash hitbox of the Arkham/Joker Asylum Chandelier when thrown by a power character. *The input buffer window when using an Interactive Object inside of a combo with Medium + Hard Attack has been adjusted to prevent some unintentional attacks from happening. *Universal improvement to everyone’s Down+Medium attack *Made it harder to combo off the headslam on the Ship Interactive Object in the upper level of the Fortress Of Solitude. 'Aquaman:' *The Marine Marvel (Forward+1, 3) combo now has a block advantage of 0. 'Bane:' *The Raging Charge (Back+Forwad+X) can no longer be parried 'Batgirl:' *You now need a bar of Meter to perform the MB version of Bab’s Bola (Back+Forward+1) 'Batman:' *Batman can now 2in1 cancel from his Intimidation (1, 2) combo when Release Check is set to Off. 'Black Adam:' *The Boot Stomp now has 4 additional recovery frames when blocked by the opponent. *Slightly increased Black Adam’s combo damage scaling. 'Catwoman:' *The Tomcat (1, Forward+2) Combo had it’s block advantage adjusted to +3 (from+8). 'The Flash:' *The speed of The Flash’s Forward Dash has been increased. * Placing The Flash in his Running Man Stance (Down+Down+2) now also sets him to a “ducking” position. 'Green Arrow:' *There is now slightly less cancel advantage when the Queen’s Gambit (Forward+2, Down+1, 3) and Light It Up (Away+2, 3) combo is blocked. 'Harley Quinn:' *The Bag-O-Tricks (Character Power) now recovers faster. *There is now slightly less damage scaling on attacks performed after Harley’s Mallet Bomb supermove. *The Spinning Pistols (Down+2) attack now inflicts the correct damage amount and had it’s hitbox slightly improved. 'The Joker:' *The level 2 HaHaHa (Character Power) buff now lasts 18 seconds and the level 3 HaHaHa buff now lasts 27 seconds. *The Joker’s Wild (Character Power) parry is active for 4 more additional frames. 'Killer Frost:' *Slightly increased Killer Frost’s damage scaling on combos *Freezing Cold (character power) now has 10 additional frames of recovery. 'Lex Luthor:' *You now need a bar of Meter to perform the MB version of the Gravity Mine (Down + Down + 3) *The Geyser Uppercut (Down+2) now inflicts correct damage to the opponent. 'Nightwing:' *Staff Stance Down+Light is now +3 on block (down from +6). 'Scorpion:' *Shroud of Flames (Character Power)no longer starts it’s cooldown if it gets interrupted before it is activated. *Flip Kick (Down + Forward + 2) is now -10 on block (up from -1). *Teleport Punch (Down + Back + 3) now has more recovery time when blocked. *Slightly adjusted the Teleport Punch (Down+Back+3) speed *The Teleport Punch is now a High attack and has slightly more recovery when it misses. *Increased Welcome to the Netherrealm (Supermove) damage to 37 (from33.75) *Slightly adjusted his Jumping Light and Jumping Hard hit-boxes. *The Teleport Punch (Down + Back + 3) on block is now -8 and slightly pushes back farther. 'Sinestro:' *The Arachnid Sting (Down+Forward+Y) now has 5 additional recovery frames on when it successfully hits. 'Solomon Grundy:' *There is now a slightly bigger hitbox on the Walking Corpse (Back+Forward+3). 'Superman:' *Kyrptonian Crush (Supermove) now does 4% less damage. *Super Breath (Down+Back+2) now has 0 advantage when the opponent blocks. ---- Jeez, that's a pretty big Patch!!! What do you think? Let me know in the Comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:News